Engel UndEt démon
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! Here's a special PruCan Valentines story for you all. It is rated T just for the language really.


_Hey It's been a while anyway Happy Valentines Day everyone. Anyway This is an AU. A Demon and Angel one. Once you get to a certain point it wouldn't let me edit so you need to group things in four four four two. You'll know when you get there. Now enjoy Engel Und/Et démon._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas and the dreadful point you will see._**

* * *

"Yo Toni, what are ya doing?" I asked my Spanish friend that was hiding behind a bush staring at something. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to where he was watching. I looked to where he was pointing. I seen 4 very different angels. I immediately recognized two of them. Feliciano and mein own Birdie. 'Those must be their brothers,' I thought. I remembered the first time I encountered mein Birdie.

~~~Flash Back.~~~

"Stupid West... How dare he lecture the awesomeness that is me about my habits." I grumbled to my self using my dark devil wings to fly. I heard a noise and froze prepared to fight.

"Mateo, what was going through your head?" a normally cheerful voice I recognized as Feliciano's asked now not very cheerful, but stern. I peeked and looked at Feliciano. He was taking care of a blond angel.

"Feli. It wasn't my fault, the hoser insulted you." the angel replied stubbornly. I seen Feliciano give him an upset look. He was wrapping up the angel's right arm now.

"Still no reason to hurt him, and get yourself hurt." Feliciano argued.

"He called you a traitorous Faggot, how was I not supposed to get involved." the angel argued back.

"Doesn't matter, also Gilbert stop being weird and watching us it's creepy." Feliciano stated not once looking near me, but fixing that angel up. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you do that?" I asked as I flew out from the bushes I was using as a cover. I watched as the angel didn't even look in my direction, but was now glaring at Feliciano.

"You aren't exactly stealthy." Feliciano replied.  
"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Mateo and his brother and my brother got in an argument which led to a fight." Feliciano answered.

"Angels fight?" I asked dumbly. I heard the blond angel scoff.

"Of course angels fight. Especially to defend their friends." I heard the blond answer. I seen Feliciano give the angel a look. "How rude of me," the angel looked to me as he spoke. "my name is Matthew Williams." I seen him hold out a hand to me. I took his hand.

"Nice to meet ya the name's Gilbert Beilschmidt." I replied.

"Beilschmidt. So then you're related to Feli's boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ja that's my younger brother." I replied.

"Could I ask a question now Birdie?" I asked.

"Go ahead." he replied.

"What exactly were you arguing about?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"Well Feli's brother had started the whole thing by calling Feli, and I quote, a 'Fucking traitorous bastard.' Then when Feli asked why his brother stated how both our older brothers knew about what Feli was doing. Then my brother had the nerve to call him a Faggot. From there Feli kept getting insults thrown at him until I couldn't take it and slugged his brother. Then started in on my own lecture of both of them. Then you see what happened next." Birdie explained.

"Why would they call Feli that?" I asked. I watched the two of them share a look.

"They call him a traitor because he's in love with a demon, and then a faggot because the demon's a boy." Birdie told me. I couldn't believe angels judge that way.

"Well what do you think?" I asked. His violet eyes gazed into my red ones for what felt like a long time.

I don't consider him either thing. He isn't a traitor and he most certainly isn't a faggot. I honestly respect him for his choices..." he told me. I seen Feliciano smile, then hug Birdie. "Thanks for bandaging me up Feli." he told Feliciano with a smile.

"No problem." Feliciano replied. I felt like I was intruding on a moment. Then Feliciano turned to me. "Ve~ Gilbert, I honestly don't think either of us would mind you joining in the hug fest." Feliciano stated.

"I think I'll pa-" I started then was cut off by Feliciano grabbing me and pulling me to Birdie. Then Feliciano threw his arms around the both of us in a hug. I smiled truly happy for the first time in a long time. I had to throw my arms around them and hug the both of them. I heard two different giggles and knew they came from my companions. I felt Birdie's arms gently move to return the hug. After that moment anytime Feliciano came to see West he'd bring Birdie with him and Birdie and I would hang out. Then I finally got up my awesome nerve and asked him out a couple of months ago. It had been in front of West and Feliciano, and we've been going out with eachother since.

~~~~End Flashback.~~~~~

Toni and I weren't close enough to hear what they were saying, but I knew exactly what was going on. I watched Birdie move infront of Feliciano in a protective stance. I grit my teeth. I watched as Feliciano shot me a look that just screamed. 'Do something.' I seen the assumed brothers start to advance. I got my wings ready and flew in front of Birdie. I grabbed the punch that would have been aimed for Birdie's head. "Don't touch mein Vögelchen." I growled.

"You have done this to Mattie, then." the blond one glared at me.

"Done what?" I asked.

"You made him a traitor." he spoke each word with malice and venom. I blinked.

"And how would I do that?" I asked in a mockingly innocent voice. I knew what they were talking about, but I had an idea.

"You know damn well how demon." he glared as he spoke each word slowly.

"Really now? Because it seems the awesomeness that is me is mild compared to you two." I smirked.

"And how do you figure that?" he asked caught of guard a bit.

"One the worst my younger brother and I ever do is argue. Two I don't judge people. And three I would never consider laying a hand on my brother to hurt him. Big brothers are supposed to be there and protect their younger brothers and support them no matter what." I told both of them . I had a paper in my pocket with something I needed to tell Birdie. They both tried to hit me at once. I realized I must have struck a nerve with them. I dodged the hits, but one of them caught me by the hair and the other kneed me in the stomach. I didn't pay attention to which one did what. I started coughing from the hit. I heard the sound of air being disturbed by wings, then felt that the hand that had me by the hair wasn't there anymore. I looked up to see Francis holding the one I assumed was Birdie's brother with a glare, but underneath it there was a look of hurt and one of... Love? I looked to Antonio who had the one I assumed was Feliciano's brother with the same look, but this time I knew he had a look of love and adoration. I walked over to Birdie and asked, "Birdie are you okay?" He blinked like he was just now realizing I was in front of him then nodded. I offered my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand with his sweet smile that I loved so much. I started pulling him to a different place and heard Feliciano follow us. It was only fair that he follow he helped me write this for this special day. I pulled Birdie to our spot and took the paper out of my pocket. "Birdie I have something important to do right now for you." I stated. I was hoping he'd like this.

"What is it Gil?" he asked using my nickname. I smiled then turned a bit more serious.

"Thank you for everything precious engel.

Your soft violet eyes that have saved mein heart.

Your gentle voice that saved this soul that fell.

Your kind words that don'e dull even apart.

Your kindness that fives strength to coarse me.

Your patience with this evil devil.

Your sweet smile that is mein own little key.

Your hand held with mine, the blush that I feel.

Your trust which without I could not have life.

Your presence that drives loneliness away.

Forever with you without a knife.

With you each and every happy short day.

My angel that looks feminine but's not.

This devil that had been forever caught."

I recited the sonnet that Feliciano and I wrote I had started smiling once I started. I looked at Birdie to see that he had tears in his eyes. I immediately thought I'd done something wrong, and I was about to apologize when I felt his arms around me in a hug. I smiled realizing they were tears of joy. "Birdie happy Valentines day. And I love you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back from the hug with a smile.

"Happy Valentines day Gil. I love you too." he stated then kissed me. From there I'll let your imaginations take over kesesesese.

* * *

_As normal Reviews would be nice thanks for reading. _

_Translations:_

_German. engel - Angel (According to my friend.)_

_French. démon - Demon._

_German. Mein - my_

_German. Vögelchen - Birdie  
_

_Italian. Mateo - Matthew_


End file.
